Wolves of the Sea
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: (Named after the version of the song by Alestorm) An escapee from Kuja wants to see the world with her own eyes. Her name is Fleurette De La Belle. Her 'She-Wolves' and her allies are thorns in the side of the Marines...and Boa Hancock. Plz read and review Rated T for blood and battle.
1. Chapter 1

**One Piece: Wolves of the Sea**

 **Chapter 1: Passing of the Torch**

A captain is not without their ship, and a ship is not without it's crew. I am a captain of a vessel, said to be the swiftest on the Grand Line. My name is Fleurette De La Belle. I am originally from Kuja, but I cut all my ties away from Amazon Lily to see the world with my own eyes. My journey with my crew started at a funeral. It was mother's.

My mother was mortally wounded in battle against the Marines. With her last ounce of strength, she gave me her sword. She grinned, and touched my cheek, "I have lived a full life, remember what I have told you, never let anyone tell you cannot do something, not even me," she said, and passed on. Her body was wrapped in our ships colors.

With her burial at sea, I was given command of my mother's ship, a sleek clipper-bow corvette named the 'Cerberus'. Designed from the keel up to our colors, she has 18 guns and a capable crew. When looking for new members, I search for the most beautiful of young maidens that can hold their own in battle and know their way around a warship.

You would be surprised how many fit those criteria. Like me, my crew are buxom, curvy, and healthy ladies. It warms me to see their smiles when I step aboard my mother's ship. I do not wear a hat like some pirates, I prefer my pixie cut white hair. I have a scar going over the bridge of my nose. A reminder of my foolishness in battle against Tashigi

I am a captain, yet I am not above my crew. In battle, beauty is a weapon. I wear a fitted black leather halter top, skintight black leather pants and two inch block heeled boots. I carry my mother's swords and daggers. When facing enemies, my crew use boarding axes, straight-blade cutlasses, pikes, and the beloved Snider-Enfield MkII naval short rifle.

"We should be set for three months," I said to Belladonna,

"If not more if we stretch it," replied my loyal friend.

My second-in-command is Belladonna Carabinieri. Her last name fits her skills. She is a cartographer and an expert in firearms. On the beltloops of her black jeans she has four Snider conversion breechloading Mediterranean pistols with extensive silver inlaid stocks. Slung behind her back is the rifle my lasses love, "Any chance for action?" she asked,

"Very likely, the Marines have been bolstering their presence since we arrived," I replied, our ship balances out her voyages. We set sail at night, making the black paintwork and dark grey sails give us some cover. In the day, merchant vessels are our prey. Just because these Marine ships are called 'merchant vessels' does not mean they are unarmed.

"So that means we set off tonight?" Belladonna asked, I nodded lightly as the last barrel was put into the hold of the ship. Belladonna is as tall as I. She has short black hair slicked back with gel, and a hair bang in front that resembles a stray dangling husk on an ear of corn. She also has beautiful brown eyes, with a slight hint of tan to her skin.

I let my crewmembers be free when it comes to styling their hair. I have one whose curls fluff out from behind her bandana-covered head as an example. I only ask that they wear clothing suitable for work as sailors. One should not expect any fancy dresses or frocks on this vessel. I went down into the ship's hold to check on the supplies we have.

We had everything from hardtack biscuits to salt pork and dried sausages for food, and fresh water in barrels. The magazine was full of fresh gunpowder and ammunition for the guns and the firearms of those onboard. I came out of the hold, and everything looked ready. With the moon high in the night sky, I went to the helm and we casted off.

The crew slept below deck, "Rest well, my dears," I whispered,

"You should get some rest, Captain," suggested Belladonna

I dropped the anchor, and rested for the night since we are in shallow waters. The next morning with the chain being pulled up from the depths, I helped with the anchor and went to my place at the helm of the ship. We had a favorable wind. I looked through the periscope, and saw a vessel in the sights, "It's a Marine vessel, and it looks armed,"

"I am on it," said Belladonna taking the helm at the wheel while I helped in the gundeck to get canister shot and powder into the breeches of the guns. The crew above armed themselves for battle. One of the cannons had chain-shot in it, and is to be aimed at the ship's rigging. Our colors were hoisted up the middle mast as we gained on her.

Our colors are a black flag with three wolves heads in the center with the middle head biting a sword. Because of our colors and the ship's speed in open water, the Cerberus is nicknamed the 'Sabody Saber' by the Marines. The guns came out of the ports with a ready broadside. I unsheathed my cutlasses ready for action against the Marines.

All the guns were loaded and ready as we were closing in on the Marine vessel. Through the gun ports, you can see the faces of the enemy crew. I was up on the upper deck of the ship just as Cerberus was in range of her guns, and my crew had ready rifles, pistols, and other weapons. With a downward slash of my sword, I gave the order, "FIRE!"

 **(Author Note: Fleurette's swords are two British 18th century robe swords and a pair of daggers)**


	2. Chapter 2

**One Piece: Wolves of the Sea**

 **Chapter 2: The Cannons Still Roar**

My mother's tired and tested tactics work even as Marine vessels grow larger, and bristle with more guns. Plumes of white smoke mixed with gunpowder filled the air as the Cerberus unleashed a nine gun broadside against an armed merchant vessel. The chain-shot from the center gun in the gundeck cut through the air to the mast of the ship.

The mast fell like a fresh fallen timber. In truth, the life on the waves is not all like this. If your crew is not prepared properly for a voyage, you may lose more mates to disease and starvation than actual battle against the Marines or another pirate crew. That is how mutinies happen. This was our first engagement with the Marines so far this voyage.

The battle cries of the She-Wolves mixed with those of the Marines. The wounded were many on our side. A shot from a Marine cannon wisped through the upper deck. One of my crew was in the shot's way. Her head was there for a split second, and seemed to vanish with a small splatter of blood in all directions, and a blooding stump of her neck.

The shot went across the ship, and hit the water in the distance. The poor lass. Her death was quick. In the fighting between ships, there were crew on the ship's deck with missing arms and limbs, and crying out in pain. Belladonna and I raced down to help. Belladonna hastily grabbed the fallen lass's rifle, and aimed and fired a shot, killing a Marine.

From the slash of my sword to the shot from Carabinieri's rifle and pistols, we helped rally our crew and fought back, "Get the planks ready, she is ripe for the taking, PREPARE TO BOARD HER!" I called out, and my crew responded amid the roar of the guns. A shell from our guns hit the aft of the ship, and I saw a Marine fall into the sea facedown.

"Let's get 'em!" I heard one of my crew cry out with a ready cutlass

"Cut their throats, leave their flesh for the sharks!" cried out another,

One area my crew do not lack in is fighting spirit. Her crew boarded the Marine vessel with the clash of swords and Marines skewered with pikes or our enemies being hacked to pieces with boarding axes. It was carnage. When the smoke of gunpowder cleared, the Marines were all slain by gun and blade. Brave men. They put up an admirable resistance.

We went down to the hold of the ship. This merchant vessel was carrying medical supplies to a Marine base on the Grand Line. There was medicine, bandages, anti-septic, crutches and even false limbs and arms for the wounded. Our nurses aboard tended to the wounded. The smell and sight of burnt flesh is sickening, but part of carnage of battle.

It warms me to see the smiles on their faces when they receive treatment for their wounds. I helped a crew member whom lost the lower half of her right leg to a swivel gun. With bloody bandages, I stopped the wound from bleeding out amid her screams of pain and a few nurses holding her down. I managed to strap the false limb to the stump.

"It may take time, but rest now and we will try and learn to walk on it," she said to the wounded she-wolf, the dead were wrapped in white cloth and given burials at sea. Their bodies were placed on wooden planks with a funeral pyre for each one. The bodies were then set on fire, and cast out to sea. A most fitting way to be escorted to the afterlife.

The was looted of it's supplies from gunpowder and ammunition to cannon shot, rope, sails, and even the deceased captain's chest of his earnings. A shot from a swivel gun was aimed below the water into the ship's hull to scuttle her. The ship is another casualty of a She-Wolf attack. The decks were swabbed of any blood to be washed into the ocean.

"The Marines will send more after us," I said watching the merchant ship sink,

"It is inevitable, but it is a pirate's life, no?" replied Belladonna with a cute smirk,

I smiled and nodded lightly, "Our crew are in need a doctor...that is a most dire need," I helped my crew by given them water, helping them move around, and giving them words of encouragement. That night they feasted and rested under the light of the moon and the starry skies. There is nothing more beautiful than an evening filled with stars.

The next morning brought a sunny new day, my wounded crew were trying to walk on their own with new limbs. Some were having success, and others needed my help or Belladonna's. Our crew came from all walks of life, and have something to bring to the crew. These ladies were once shopkeepers, mercenaries, and even coopers of all trades.

Off in the distance and using the periscope at my belt, I saw a ship. I recognized the colors on the mid mast, "The Blue Dragon," I said to myself, I know of one of them that can help us. I saw that our colors were still hoisted from our engagement, "Pull down the colors, on deck lassies, full speed ahead, we have a favorable wind," I ordered to the crew,

"Belladonna, shoot off a flare, hopefully they see it," I ordered to my first mate, Belladonna raced into the quarters at the aft of the ship, and found the flare gun while I was at the helm of the ship. Belladonna shot off a flare up and down wind. Hopefully their crew spotted the flare. Fate seemed to be kind as the ship was approaching her broadsides.


	3. Chapter 3

**One Piece: Wolves of the Sea**

 **Chapter 3: Keelhauled**

Kuja is not an enemy to underestimate. I recall an incident after leaving port with our ship filled with food supplies, and tools for the coopers to make barrels for water and other necessities. Will I say that I am not the most fond of rats? Well, not exactly. Rats that are kept as pets are rather adorable. Yet no one likes the ones that leave the sinking ship.

It was a star-filled evening with a crescent moon and a sky overfilled with stars. We laid anchor in the open waters of the Grand Line for the evening. Unfortunately, my quiet evening was interrupted by footsteps heading toward the edge of the ship, "I recognize every one of my crew, I do not recall letting you onboard," I said to my uninvited guest.

"You are disgrace to the Kuja," she lightly snarled to me,

"You should choose more subtle weapons, Rindo," I replied,

It was then that a few of my She-Wolves came up with rifles and cutlasses ready to cut the Kuja warrior to ribbons. Belladonna was one of them. I came down from the helm of the ship. She had her weapons taken from her, and thrown overboard, "What should we do with her, My Captain?" Belladonna asked with a pistol aimed between Rindo's eyes.

"Tie her to the mast, we will punish this hussy accordingly tomorrow morning," I said to my crew, and they tied Rindo to the main mast of the Cerberus. The next morning, our prisoner was still there, and I woke her up with a wooden pail of water, "rise and shine, mon amie," I said having thought about what to do with her. I had just the perfect plan.

"Boa-sama will have your head for this!" Rindo blasted,

"Hancock will never find your corpse," I smirked,

"This harlot deserves no mercy, put one in her," said a lass,

"Oh no, that is too easy for this one," I replied,

I patted her cheek lightly, and Rindo tried to bite my hand, "Most amusing," I purred, and turn to my crew, "keelhaul her," I said to my crew. They cheered, and raised cutlasses, rifles, and other weapons skyward. This is a custom that seemed like we have not done in ages, and to such a noteworthy Kuja warrior makes this punishment all the sweeter.

As we set a course to the next island on the map, we tied Rindo to a rope and threw her overboard. When Rindo went splash into the sea, my crew howled like wolves as is our tradition. The Kuja warrior was dragged underneath the ship. Those below the depths each get their payment. The sharks get her flesh and bones, and Davy Jones gets her soul.

"Hancock is not going to like this," said Belladonna,

"I am not going to be bent to her will," I replied to my friend,

"Nor that of the Marines," said my first lass-mate, and went about her business as usual. There was a snag on the back of the ship, and the rope snapped. It seems her flesh has gone to the sharks. My She-Wolves are the most loyal bunch of lasses I can ask for. After an act like this, I would never give them that glare that said 'anyone else?' to my crew.

A patch of the sea was turned red with her blood, and I saw the circling fins of sharks. The deed is done, and it was time to work on and set sail for an island to have my crew stretch out their sea legs. After such actions, would you think of me as evil? Maybe, but that is your opinion. Rindo just paid the price for trespassing. I am not evil. I am a pirate

"See anything?" asked one of my crew-lasses,

"Not a sign, mon amie," I said collapsing the periscope.

So why do we pirates do what we have to do? It is simple. If one looks into the chronicles of history, there is one group of individuals who strike terror into the hearts of those on the sea, pirates. If we will not be granted any mercy by our enemies or by the Marines, then why should I or any of my crew-lasses be merciful? It is simply the way things work

I will stick out my neck for my She-Wolves. The one with the mane of fluffy curls that at times wears a bandanna? Her name is Eva. I rescued her from the guillotine years ago, and now she is the one up in the crow's nest on the main mast. It hurts to lose a lass in battle, but you remember they gave it their all in life. Their deeds will not be overlooked.

"I'm amazed at how long we've lasted, with devil fruit users out there," said Eva,

"Power does not make a pirate, Eva, reputation does," I replied,

I ruffled her fluffy curls with a grin, "Back up to your post Miss Eva," I said with a teasing swat to her rear, earning a giggle back from her. Everyone on this vessel I consider to be my friend, and I treat them all the same way as I would treat myself. If I did not, my crew would mutiny and I would probably have a bullet in head, and thrown overboard.

It is not if my crew and I will be capture, but when as nothing lasts forever. My fate and the fates of my lasses will end at many places: the gallows, the chopping block, the guillotine, or any form of torture that the Marines will see fit for our kind. The destiny of life is death. Everything lives, and everything dies. How you meet that end is up to you.

 **(Note: the She-Wolves ship 'Cerberus' is model after the 18-gun corvette HMS Dido from 1836)**


	4. Chapter 4

**One Piece: Wolves of the Sea**

 **Chapter 4: The Dragoness Pirates**

 **(As Told By: Hu Ming-Na)**

When one fights for a common cause, then that is when the strongest of bonds are formed. We have differences, we have similarities, but in the end we are one in the same. It is that bond of friendship from that pirate from Amazon Lily that made me who I am to this day. She calls me 'sword-eyes' while I rebuttal with 'horse-thighs'. I am Hu Ming-Na.

As my name will suggest, I am Chinese as are my crew. Like Captain De La Belle, I look for pretty, buxom, and healthy-looking girls that know their way around a warship. With my background, one would expect me to have a Junk as my vessel of choice? No. I look for a vessel that is as swift and deadly as a sword. My ship of choice is the sloop-of-war.

A graceful two-masted warship with a clipper bow and 16 guns, she is as fast and formidable as the 'Cerberus'. The ship was named the Cānglóng or 'Blue Dragon' by the crew. Because of her navy blue and white color and the Chinese dragon figurehead at the front, the Marines that have faced my crew and I in battle nicknamed her the 'Blue Demon'.

There is a big difference between me and Captain De La Belle, I refuse to use firearms though I will use cannon. Traditional weapons are the arms of choice for my crew and I. My weapon of choice is the Jian. Hand-forged folded steel and, like a capable crew-member, it never leaves my side. My crew use weapons like the Qiang (spear) and Niuweidao.

"Ship to starboard, Captain!" called one of my crew

"It's the 'Cerberus'," said my first mate, Wei Po-Lin,

"It has been a while, a pleasure to meet an old friend," I said, grinning to myself, I only select the most beautiful and healthy women to join the crew. Beauty itself is a weapon when used properly. I have black hair and brown eyes as do my crew. I have smooth, long hair and a thick bang of hair that goes across the bridge of my nose at a sharp angle.

Wei Po-Lin is a former Shaolin nun with short boyish hair as hers is still growing back. She has brown eyes and tanned skin. Her weapon of choice in battle is the double melon hammers as she prefers to not draw blood in battle. The sleeveless qipao with silk pants are the clothing items of choice for the crew with varied colors and embroidered designs

Do not think the crew will surrender if they are disarmed. Po-Lin taught them the ways of Wing Chun and various weapons techniques to make sure they can hold their own in battle. I looked through the periscope to see the colors on the mast being pulled down, "Pull down the colors, we come in peace," I ordered to the crew with a hand on my sword

The ship approached the starboard side of the 'Blue Dragon', and laid anchor. Ever watchful, the crew were armed as were the ladies on the 'Cerberus'. I can tell they have seen battle judging by the wounded. I may not like their weapons, but I admire their spirit. I went up to the boarding planks as did Captain De La Belle. I looked down at her swords.

"Your swords look like toys," I said as a tease to her,

"And yours belongs in a museum," she teased back,

We shared down each other as if we were mortal enemies. It is difficult to look at a good friend that way. We began to chuckle which turned into laughter as we both broke our scowls, and embraced as friends often do, "It is wonderful to see you again, Captain De La Belle, come, come aboard," I offered and her crew came onto my ship to see the crew

There was laughter abound and embracing of sisters among pirates, "You are just in time, we were just about to eat, I am sure we have enough to feed your crew as well," said Po-Lin, the cooks brought out plates of salt and pepper fish and pea sprouts with garlic plus kettles of white rice. Po-Lin is a vegetarian. She will only eat the rice and pea sprouts

"You are most hospitable," said Captain De La Belle, it makes me chuckle seeing them eat our traditional food with forks and knives, "it is good to see you are well, Captain Hu, it seems your crew are fairing well too," I nodded with a grin to the captain and crew whom are equals to mine in terms of a beautiful figure and fighting spirit. She is my friend.

"As are yours, they seem to have been in battle recently, if you have any wounded that need tending to, you may bring them aboard and the nurses will tend to them," I offered to the Kuja native. I can see why she left her native homeland with her crew. It is amazing to think that such a prosperous island like Amazon Lily can be so brutal and barbaric.

"Have you heard from Boa recently?" I asked her,

"She still threatens to have us executed," she replied,

"Some things never change, you and I are both rocks in her boots," I replied looking out at the sea, Captain De La Belle has my sword and the weapons of the crew to protect her, and she made the same vow to me. Even against the overwhelming might of the Marines, I will never betray her and I will never leave her side. That is what friends are for.

 **(Author's Note: Hu Ming-Na's sword is modeled after the Hanwei Cutting Jian. I hope you are all enjoying this. I ask that you read and review kindly)**


	5. Chapter 5

**One Piece: Wolves of the Sea**

 **Chapter 5: Remnants of the Fallen**

 **(As Told By: Hu Ming-Na)**

My homeland was once prosperous living off the bounty of the land and sea with strong trade ties with foreign allies. From silks to spices, we maintained an unrivaled wealth. Yet when once gains too much power and wealth, others may see you as a potential threat, and that was exactly what happened to my people. I still remember that horrible sight.

Men rushed into battle to protect our families, and Imperial soldiers charged in the name of our emperor. Yet against the might of the World Government, we were powerless and our emperor was executed in the middle of his palace square. He was only fifteen years old. The chaos and carnage of the World Government did not stop at our male population

The stone streets were painted red with blood. The screams of the wounded begging for mercy filled the air with the stench of burning flesh, only to be silenced with the sound of a gun. It was not just our palaces and homes that burned. Our temples and ways of life were reduced to ashes. Our land was no more. Tell me that does not breed contempt?

I overheard the Marines talking, "What about the women?"

The officer's words were venom-laced, "What about them?"

I was among the women penned in iron cages for the men to 'use'. The most beautiful women were dragged out kicking and screaming. It pains my heart, and boils my blood to see the tears of those that were raped. In the darkness of the night as the Marines slept, I hatched a plan. I slowly opened the latch, and I escaped with a dozen young women.

The foolish Marines. They did not lock the cages nor search our homes throughly for weapons. Then again, to err is human. We kept our footsteps quiet as we opened the other cages to free the women. Under the floorboards of our homes, we had spears, swords, and other weapons. When the night guards noticed, "Huh? What the hell-?" one exclaimed

It was too late. I slashed him across the neck with the very Jian I have at my side to this day, "Attack!" I called out, and the women charged into battle against the unsuspecting Marines. On this night we had our vengeance in the blood of the Marines. Torches lit the way as we fought street to street, killing Marine soldiers. None of them would be spared.

"Fight, my friends, for our sacred fallen, fight!" I bellowed,

"Kill 'em! Kill the filthy Marine dogs!" one of the women yelled,

By the slash of my Jian, I cut down all those Marines who resisted me and spilled their blood on the cobblestone streets. From the rooftops of our homes, their were archers with Kaiyuan bows cutting down Marines with arrows. Other Marines were skewered by spears or cut down by swords. By morning, all the Marines were slain. We won back our home.

The thing is we have no home now. We are all orphans. We had our vengeance, but the Marines took everything away from us. Po-Lin approached me with a gentle hand on my shoulder, "Where do we go from here?" she asked, I looked back at the women who fought at my side. I smiled a thankful grin to them. There is only one thing to do from here.

The Marines had salted all our lands so that nothing will grow here anymore. I understood the concerns of my comrades, "We take to the seas, find a new land to call our own, to the Marines, they will soon know our wrath, and they will know what we can do," I said to these women, brave young women. It was then that the seeds of the crew were sewn.

"All we need now is a ship," said Po-Lin looking out at the sea,

"Our ship will be a sword," I replied unsheathing my blade,

By popular vote, the crew had elected me to be captain and we set about designing a ship from the ground up. It took a few months to build. The end result is as elegant as our weapons. A clipper bow, sixteen 40 pounder guns for 8 gun broadsides, two rigged masts, and colors hoisted. Our flag has a traditional blue dragon clutching a skull in it's claws.

I helped with the design, and construction of the ship. With all our hard work completed, we cheered as we set a course for a new homeland with full canvas, and the wind in our favor. The very cannon that once defended our former land now defend our ship in the gun-decks. As I steered the warship at her helm, the crew and I were greeted by a sunset

One part of our lives is over, and a new one began that night. It was on this night that the Dragoness Pirates were born. The sea was to be our home, and the many ports will be but temporary respites until we find a new land to call our own. I looked at the capable crew and grinned, "On deck, you little she-devils, look sharp!" I ordered for the first time.

"Captain, a ship to port," said Po-Lin pointing in the distance,

I looked through the periscope, "She's from the Marines,"

"No doubt they have come to challenge us," I said to my First Lady-Mate, "she's moving in fast, have the guns at the ready!" I ordered to the crew, I moved the sloop-of-war to face the Marine galleon. It may have more guns that us, but our ship is faster. The crew have a few surprises for those Marines in the form of grape-shot and chain-shot, "FIRE!"

 **(Author's Note: I'll work more on the backgrounds of the 'She-Wolves' in later chapters)**


End file.
